1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, generally, to devices for extending the bed length of a vehicle that has a bed upon which items may be transported, and more particularly, to such devices which are mounted to the vehicle using the receiver of a standard vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is often necessary to transport an item or items having a length that is greater than the bed length of the vehicle. When the items are transported, the items will extend beyond the bed of the vehicle and may be damaged during transport because of a lack of vertical support. What is needed is a device, attachable to the vehicle, that will provide vertical support to the item during transport.
Ideally the device would be quickly and easily attached and removed from the vehicle, easily stored with the vehicle when not in use, and adapted for use with a standard receiver hitch which is already permanently attached to the vehicle.
Various attempts have been made to provide such a device. None of these devices has provided a bed extender which meets all the above mentioned criteria. Some of the devices are permanently attached to the vehicle and cannot be removed when not in use. Others require support from a bulky and cumbersome suspension bridge type assembly.
Numerous innovations for trailer related devices have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
FOR EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,023,850 to Tillery teaches a horizontal extension panel provided for disposition immediately outwardly of the free end of the open tailgate of a pickup truck with the extension panel structure substantially coextensive with the tailgate and the opposing marginal edges of the extension panel structure and tailgate disposed in abutted relation. A pair of support arms extend across the upper surface of the extension panel structure along the opposite side marginal edges thereof and the support arms extend over the opposite side marginal edges of the tailgate and include terminal ends which overlap the opposite side marginal portions of the rear end of the floor of the pickup truck. A pair of rearwardly and downwardly inclined brace arms or members are secured at their rear lower ends to the outer portions of the support arms secured to the extension panel structure and the upper forward ends of the brace arms are secured to the upper rear marginal edge portions of the side walls of the pickup truck. In addition, upstanding braces are secured at their upper ends to the upper ends of the brace arms and at their lower ends to those portions of the support arms disposed immediately therebelow and overlying the opposite side marginal portions of the tailgate. Finally, the forward end portions of the support arms include downwardly directed flanges which are telescoped downwardly into the slot defined between the rear end edge of the flooring of the pickup truck load bed and the adjacent marginal edge of the tailgate.
ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,314,712 to Owen et al. teaches an improved trailer provided for use with an automotive draft vehicle. The trailer is of the class including a coupling member attached on its forward end to a draft vehicle and having a trailer rear axle assembly slidably mounted on the rear end so as to be movable longitudinally along the coupling pole between predetermined long-coupled and short-coupled positions to thereby adjust the effective length of the trailer. Improved coupling assemblies are also provided for adjusting the effective length of the trailer and maintaining the rear axle assembly in the adjusted positions.
STILL ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,372,569 to Otterson teaches a single wheel support for a vehicle-towed trailer. The support includes a swivel plate mounted on the trailer for swiveling about an upright axis. An elongate arm assembly is mounted adjacent one of its ends on the swivel plate for swinging about a horizontal swing axis. The wheel in the support is rotatably mounted on the other end of the assembly rearwardly of the swing axis. The arm assembly is biased in a direction opposing the weight of the trailer by a coiled spring compressibly interposed between the plate and a back region of the arm assembly, and by a coiled spring under tension interposed between the plate and a front region of the assembly.
YET ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,484,759 to Zwick teaches a hitch assembly for a single wheel trailer that includes an elongated hitch bar which is adapted to be mounted on a trailer hitch of a vehicle for towing the trailer. The hitch bar extends parallel to the rear bumper of the vehicle, and a pair of angles are adjustably mounted on the bar for vertical movement for engaging the bottom of the bumper. A pair of bumper pads are adjustably mounted on the bar for fore-and-aft movement for engaging the rear end of the bumper. A pair of latch assemblies on the bar releasably connect a pair of attaching tongues on the trailer to the bar. Each latch assembly includes a hook for engaging a pin on one of the tongues, and the vertical position of the pin is adjustable.
STILL YET ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,856,840 to Hanley teaches a truck bed extender comprising a platform which is removably attachable to the rear end of a truck; the platform including a plurality of rods with lips, provided on one side of the platform, the lips engaging the rear end of the truck bed when the rods are inserted between the rear end of the truck bed and the front end of a horizontal positioned open tailgate.
YET STILL ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,368,325 to Hazen teaches a trailer for towing by an automotive type vehicle that includes a single longitudinal beam. A plurality of adjustable transverse cradle support members are mounted along the beam. A single castered wheel is mounted near the back end of the beam. A hitch for attachment to a towing vehicle at the front end of the beam maintains the beam aligned with a longitudinal axis of the towing vehicle. Various types of loads may be accommodated by attaching appropriate type cradles to the cradle support members, and the spacing of support members may be adjusted to accept the load.
STILL YET ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,458,389 to Young teaches a adjustable bed extender which is attachable to the receiver orifice of a standard receiver hitch. The device provides support for loads which extend beyond the bed of a truck or any vehicle having a bed. The device includes a drawbar which fits into the receiver orifice of the hitch already permanently to the vehicle, a support assembly which supports the load, and an adjustable connection between the support assembly and drawbar for adjusting the height of the support assembly for different vehicle models and tailgate configuration.
FINALLY, YET STILL ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,501,500 to Cannon teaches an elongated plate, shaped to fit within a pick up truck bed, extends past the end of a opened tailgate on the truck. The plate serves to extend the usable length of the truck bed. The plate is supported at a front end by two stabilizer bars telescoping adjustable tubular supports, which extend from the forward sides of the plate up to the inner lip of the truck bed. The rear of the plate is supported by an undercarriage which is attached to the bumper by a speed connection, which locks the undercarriage to the truck bumper.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for trailer related devices have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.